


Hands and Hearts on Fire

by noijonas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Sabriel Week 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noijonas/pseuds/noijonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is a doll-maker. He finds inspiration in Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands and Hearts on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sabriel Week 2013 day one. Please try to enjoy, as spellcheck was my only beta. And it was rushed.

Sam thought it was gorgeous. Smooth, pale, skin; a few shades paler than his own. Hair that Gabriel had revealed to be clippings from the last time Sam had gotten his hair cut. Wide glass eyes, the exact same intricate mix of green and brown as his own, staring right back at Sam, rimmed with dark shadows. The doll's body so closely resembled what he saw when he looked in the mirror that he was almost shocked. Very small details tugged Sam's lips up into a smile. Scars, birthmarks, even the shape of his fingernails were perfect.

“This is amazing, Gabe,” He says, his voice quiet, eyes still locked on the Sam doll in his hands. “Thanks, kiddo,” Gabriel replies, and hands Sam the silk-lined box that he gave the doll to him in. Sam takes it and finds an outfit waiting for the doll. A tiny replica of his favourite coat sat on top of a tiny grey button-up shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. If he didn't know any better, he would be sure someone had taken clothes straight out of his closet and somehow shrunk them to fit the doll. He picked up the shirt and examined it, handing the miniature Sam back to it's creator. 

“Dude, how do you even find buttons this small?” Sam muses, realising that undoing the miniscule buttons would be the only way to dress the doll up. Gabriel didn't bother to answer, only watching Sam admire his fruit of labour. “How do you even do it up?” 

“Very carefully. Do you want me to dress him up now?” Gabriel asks, holding his hand out for Sam to hand him the shirt. Sam nods and hands it over, going to admire the coat next; pockets, zippers, buttons, and seams all in the appropriate places. Fleetingly, Sam wondered if the zipper was functional (it wasn't, he later found out from Gabriel). Beneath the jeans, he found socks, shoes, and even a pair of bright green boxers that resembled a pair Gabriel had once teased him for wearing. 

“So, when does he go up for sale?” Sam asks, handing the clothing to Gabriel, who had started putting them onto the doll.  
“Oh, no. No,”  
“No?” Sam questions, watching Gabriel's steady hands undo the tiny buttons with a pair of tweezers.  
Gabriel pauses and glances up at him. “I can't give him to some stranger, even if they paid me a million in cash,” He says, his tone sounding as if it should have been obvious to Sam.  
“I can't let him go,”

 **Three months earlier.**

“You want me to be a model?” Sam asks, his brows furrowed in confusion. When he had given Gabriel his number, he had expected to get a call regarding something completely different. 

“It's a bit more intimate than a photo-shoot,” Gabriel tells him, and Sam asks sarcastically if he'd be posing naked.  
“Well, yes, but there's more,”

~*~

Somehow, a week later, Sam ends up taking his clothes off in Gabriel's living room while Gabriel is setting up a canvas. Before getting started, Gabriel had shown Sam the shelves of dolls he had created; informing him that most of his creations had been already sold. Most of the dolls were sickly-looking; pale with an evident lack of sleep. He guessed that was simply Gabriel's style. Sam reached out to pick up one of the dolls displayed on a stand that intrigued him the most. A dark-haired, intensely blue eyed man, in a tiny trenchcoat. A backwards tie over a white button-up, and a five o'clock shadow completed his outfit. Gorgeous, wide wings made of black tufts of feather stuck out from his back, and Sam's eyes were wide in awe. 

“That one's up for sale,” Gabriel said, watching Sam with a small smile, before adding in a casual tone. “He's going for eighty-six hundred at the moment,” 

Sam had to force himself not to drop the doll in surprise. He set it back carefully, nervously wondering why in hell Gabriel would want to turn him into a thousand dollar doll. 

“Alright, kid, let's start, yeah?” Gabriel asks, offering a flat, white sheet to Sam. Sam only gave him a questioning look.  
“I want you in the nude. Underwear is too restricting, and being stark just might be too overwhelming,” Gabriel says, his smirk and wink making the statement sexual. Sam takes the sheet and turns before Gabriel can see the blush rising onto his cheeks. 

Minutes later, Gabriel has large, bright lights set on Sam, illuminating every crease of skin, and causing Sam to feel even more than naked under Gabriel's eye. He takes a deep breath, and watches Gabriel slip into a serious artistic exterior.

Sam stands until his head hurts from the lights, his heart pounding and skipping a beat whenever he found those honey-gold eyes studying his body. Sam could no longer feel the hand that he had holding the sheet at his waist, and he wished he could stop and awaken it. He listened to the soft scrape of charcoal and lead against the canvas, some strokes longer than the others. He can't explain the feeling to himself- he felt as though it was only he and Gabriel alone in a bright world. 

In the half hour they spent in the room, Gabriel didn't speak, aside from telling Sam to turn, or to open his eyes. Sam's pulse didn't calm until Gabriel stood, covering up the sketch with another flat sheet. He flicked off a few of the lights and sighed, smiling at Sam.  
“That's about it for today,” He says, nodding at Sam's discarded clothes. While Sam dresses, Gabriel gives him the time for their next meeting, which is the immediate day after. Sam doesn't get the chance to peek under the sheet covering the canvas, and he tries to not let it bother him. 

~*~

The next few days are alright, nothing changing much, except the placement of the sheet. It's gone completely for one day, and Sam tries to ignore Gabriel's eyes lingering for even longer than usual. 

Nothing changes until the eighth day. 

“Sculpting starts soon,” Gabriel informs Sam, as Sam sits on the stool Gabriel had provided for him, again wrapped in the white sheet he'd grown fond of.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. So we're going to have to change our sketching a bit,”  
Sam stares until Gabriel explains further.  
“I'm going to have to grope you to get depth and tones,” He says in a flat voice, and Sam laughs.  
“This is what you meant by intimate?” Gabriel nods, and Sam stands. “Go on then. Make me into an overpriced Barbie,”

~*~

It's easy at first. It started with Sam's face and cheekbones, neck and chin. Gabriel then squeezed Sam's shoulders, and ran his fingers along Sam's collarbone. Gabriel held Sam's hands, and bent Sam's elbows and fingers, trying to get a feel on how Sam's frame worked exactly. 

Sam enjoyed Gabriel's warm, steady fingers studying his body. He'd grown used to the exposed feeling after the second day, and was left with no choice but to enjoy it. Gabriel's hands travelled down his chest, pressing, feeling, and memorising. Then Gabriel made his way back to his canvas to mark and sketch down the new details he'd learned about Sam's body. 

Once, when Gabriel's hands returned to his body, his fingers ran over one of Sam's nipples, causing him to let out a puff of air in surprise. Gabriel looked up at him, pulling his hands back as though he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't've been doing.  
“Sorry,” He mumbled, and Sam only shook his head. 

The next few days were similar. Sam once shivered when Gabriel's hands ran along his thighs, and Gabriel stared in surprise. Sam's skin heated under Gabriel's more intimate touches, and he even pulled Gabriel in for a hard kiss after Gabriel got distracted admiring Sam's body, rather than studying. They were falling into a vat of something. Something that neither wanted to talk about.

~*~  
“We're done with the outlining now. I'll keep you updated on the doll as he's being made, yeah?” Gabriel told Sam, after Sam had called him, asking if he'd need to come back to Gabriel's for another of their sessions.  
“I actually wanted to ask something else, too,” Sam said before he could stop himself. “Would you wanna go out sometime? We could go for drinks, or something?”  
Gabriel couldn't help but laugh. “You mean a date?”  
“Well... Yeah,” Sam nodded from his side of the call, even though he knew Gabriel couldn't see him.  
“Sure thing. Sunday sound good? I'm a bit busy tending to tinier-you until then,” 

~*~

As planned, they spent that Sunday together, but their original plans don't take off. They arrive at the place they were to have dinner, but instead of even making it out of the car, they end up making out in the backseat. Sam asks Gabriel to just take him back to his house, and Gabriel complies, leaving Sam giddy in the backseat as he drives. Sam can't help but grin the entire way back to Gabriel's. He feels young- he feels happy. 

Once they're inside the familiar living room, Gabriel takes Sam to the couch and they resume their messy kissing with Gabriel on Sam's lap. Within moments, clothing is on the floor, and Sam is sure he's shaking even before Gabriel's mouth touches him. 

~*~

Sam should've known that getting involved with such a charming artist would be so blurry.  
He and Gabriel are still on Gabriel's couch, their clothing still decorating the floor. They're boneless, and satisfied, and hungry, considering they gave up their meal for blowjobs. 

“Why don't we order in?” Sam suggests, and Gabriel is up, calling for pizza. Sam admires Gabriel's body as he does so. He's allowed to, he tells himself. Gabriel already knows Sam's body so well, why shouldn't Sam get to know his, too?

~*~

Their second date goes smoother. Gabriel takes Sam to his favourite coffee shop, and gets Sam to drink something that has a name longer than his own, and takes more like chocolate than coffee.  
Gabriel invites Sam back to his house, telling Sam that he has a surprise for him. Sam, of course, agrees, and once there, Gabriel hands Sam a box. It's cream coloured, and although cardboard, it's obviously expensive. Sam unties the ribbon holding it closed, and opens it.

Lying in a bed of padded silk is the finished doll, staring right back at the man it was modelled after.


End file.
